Finnick's Revenge
by smexyking107
Summary: Do you ever have something dramtic happen in your monotone existence that fundmentally changes the course of your life and prehaps even history? That realization you get when all you ever cared or need was right by your side the whole time yet you still explore the unknown hoping to fill the hole you feel when all you needed was with you this entire time.
1. Crushing Loss

This Story takes place during the events of "Worlds at War". If you want to get a more better understanding of the events in this story i recommend reading that fanfiction its another one of my stories so just go to my stories and you should see it :) It's recommend but not required. Review's will also be responded to at the beginning of each chapter. Let's Begin!

* * *

Do you ever have something dramatic happen in your monotone existence that fundamentally changes the course of your life and perhaps even history?

That realization you get when all you ever cared or need was right by your side the whole time yet you still explore the unknown hoping to fill the hole you feel when all you needed was with you this entire time.

Its crazy what people can make us do, and what if a certain person in your life has such a effect that they are what it means to be you?

A Year before Judy Hopps comes to Zootopia

The early morning had settled causing a chain reaction to occur through the bustling city of Zootopia.

Millions of animals doing their day to day lives, bustling cars moved down the city streets the business were alight with commerce things seemed to be going well. But within the ordered movements of animals one particular fox stood out among them walking gracefully down the sidewalk without a care in the world.

Armed with shades to block the sun and a green shirt and kaki pants to blend into the average civilian population but rest assured he was not average.. he had more sinister things in mind.

Sucking on a pawpiscle Nick Wilde marched down the streets of Zootopia heading to the nearest bank in the remote part of town.. Nick stopped and looked up at the camera that was gazing down at him like god judging him for his actions.

He lowered his shades with a frown and stared back until the red light on the camera shut off and the camera lowered itself indicting it was shut off.

Nick's signature grin grew on his face as he put on his shades again and walked into the small bank and toward the desk where one old sheep was completely oblivious from what was about to happen.

"What is a little fuzz ball doing in this dump" Nick smiled goofly as he laid his elbow on the counter resting his head on one of his hands.

"Do you need something fox?" The old sheep looked annoyed up from her news paper.

"Ill have you know Madam that the money I want to get as a loan from this bank will go a long way to make the children of Zootopia feel very grateful for this city" Nick tried to persuade her.

"And.. Why would that be the case?" The sheep listened doubtfully.

"Every since I was kid I had every type of cancer in the world which is why I can't see" Nick pointed to his shades "I always felt bad for children who were less fortunate then I but now I have found the solution to this problem and figured out a way to help those in need" Nick smiled.

"Why would a fox help anybody but himself? Your most likely going to steel all this loan money.. Application for loan denied" The sheep said forcefully as she stamped a big red "Rejected" on the loan paper.

"Umm Mam I don't think your taking in the full consideration here" Nick tried to push back.

"Listen fox.. you will steel this money, you will probably try to do it for criminal activity and you will cut into the profits of this fair bank" The Sheep lectured "NOW GET THE HELL OU~" The sheep's voiced was raised higher and higher until a sudden "Whack" from behind shut her up for good.

Nick looked to see Finnick climbing up to the desk with keys.

"What took so long man child" Nick joke.

"Shut it fox, we got some money to steal" The thick heavy voice came from Finnick.

"Not going to see me complaining" Nick put his hands in his pocket and followed Finnick toward the vault..

Outside the Bank

Outside the crime scene everything was running smoothly... this part of town was a bit quiet but everyone moved on with their lives there were only two who weren't.

Suddenly Finnick's van bursted out from garage bank breaking the metal in half as they bursted from the room.

The old rusty van shot out some nasty fumes before turning with a screech down the city street.

"WOOHOO! Hell Yeah!" Finnick yelled as he drove down the city street way past the speed limit.

Nick was laughing hysterically as he finally closed the back doors and slithered forward till he was on the seat next to Finnick who was laughing maniacally.

"How much we get? How Much!" Finncik yelled like it was Christmas morning.

"Couple thousand my little friend" Nick smirked then put on his shades.

"Were going to have a party tonight! HUH!" Finnick acted deranged and sped off toward their headquarters.

Headquaters

Nick laid down on the bed his hands rested on the back of his head as Finnick finally counted the money they had.

"3063 Dollars" Finnick finally said.

"That little?" Nick looked over to Finnick who gave him a pissed look.

"Yeah! You lost a at least a thousand when I sped off and you didn't close the door in time and you insisted we go back to that Elephant Popsicle shop to buy one of those large Popsicle which are terribly overpriced by the way!" Finnick ranted.

"Eh I liked it" Nick's smirk came back.

"You get 1500 dollars alright!" Finncik exclaimed even though he didn't need to.

"Thanks dude, Ill make sure you get remembered by all the children with their medical conditions" Nick smiled and took off his shades.

Finnick gave off a annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes "I still don't understand why your sending two thirds of your money to this useless cause, you do know a good 995 of that will go to the people running it and not to the children right?" Finncik acted pessimistic.

"Well its better spent on those less fortunate then on me" Nick said.

"Man thats a whole lot of bullshit and you know it! You know better then anybody what the disadvantaged can do" Finncik told Nick.

Nick sighed and rested on his pillow again "I have a soft spot for the weak alright? Don't tell anybody ok?" Nick stated but Finnick just laughed in his deep voice.

"No worries brother I got your back" Finnick said.

"As for me I might use this money at the local brothel" Finnick acted a bit seductive and shook his hips a bit making Nick chuckle.

"Wanna come with me?" Finnick asked.

"Nah I'm good take care my little rodent" Nick teased.

"Stay safe fox" Finnick picked up his baseball bat and left with his share of money giggling leaving Nick to his thoughts.

A week after the Bellweather Case.

Finnick parked his car on the outskirts of the city, far enough where he could see the mile wide river that surrounded the city in front of him but he did not come here for the views he came for setting his friend straight.

Finnick walked down toward a tunnel type system where Nick was standing at the front in a serious mood this was where he would go either to get away from people or do something serious.

Finnick slammed his baseball bat into the running current that was coming from the bridge "Are you out of your fucking mind Nick!" Finnick yelled at Nick who smiled.

"I see your taking my message well" Nick brushed himself off.

"Well?! Your in love! What type of foolishness is this Nick! The Nick I know would not fall in love especially for a dumb bunny" Finnick argued.

"Dude I told you im done with my past criminal activity, I am a police officer now and I want to start this new life straight I just need to tell Judy that I.." Nick composed himself trying to say the truth that was boiling inside him.

"Yes.." Finnick tried to drag out the feeling.

"That I'm in love with her the way she does things, the way she looks and her kickass attitude.. it's that missing half of me and if it doesn't fit with her then.. well Ill see when I get there" Nick said with pride.

Finnick stuck his tongue out in disgust "Your letting that thing inside your pants get the better of you, Your going soft Nick you NEVER go soft" Finncik warned.

"Dont worry my little rodent im still going to be myself only using it for good in the ZPD" Nick reassured.

"Well.. I'm here for you man were brothers in arms ill never leave you behind and if at any point you get control of yourself I have another hustling mission for me and you to get our paws back into the game" Finncik grinned.

"Your let off with a warning buddy" Nick joked to his friend.

"Ill be gone faster then a cheetah on nighthowlers" Finnick laughed.

"I actually called you here also for something much more personal" Nick explained.

"Ugh, Nick you know I hate this personal emotional crap" Finnick ranted.

"I wanted to give you.. this" Nick pulled out his Junior prey token made from pure gold.

Finnick actually looked really surprised "Dude.. This is what you got after you joined that prey organization and achieved your dreams of wanting to be a fox camper after all those years of fighting to get back in.. I can't have this" Finnick admitted.

"Your someone who has been my friend ever since the start, accepted me who I am in my full form even if I was doing illegal activity you there by my side this whole time and.. I just wanted to give you this as a source of my gratitude now that I have moved up in my life" Nick gave his long time friend a smile.

"That's because I AM SCARED OF NOBODY!" Finnick yelled.

"Keep it close till you know of the time you changed and moved up in your life" Nick instructed.

"Fat chance of that happening dude" Finnick chuckled.

Finncik began to leave up the little hill toward the bridge till he stopped and turned again "You going to confess anytime soon?" Finnick asked.

"It has to be at the right moment the end of the world isnt near so im not that much in a hurry but.. soon" Nick smiled up at Finnick.

"Well I got a hot gazelle waiting for me at my motel see ya my hustling fox!" Finnick laughed hysterically back into his truck and drove off.

Two Weeks later..

The sound of ear piercing Rock and Roll jammed from the old radio of Finncik's van.

Finnick slopped down singing along with his unusual deep voice which was out of touch with the soft female voice that was singing but Finnick didn't care.

Finnick moved his hands too and fro listening to his music with his eyes closed.

He liked the criminal life but at times he knew that he needed a little good and layback to mix with the bad.

He heard a loud knocking coming from the back "HEY! SHUT IT FOOL!" Finnick yelled but the knocking got a bit louder. Finncik sighed in annoyance and turned off the music and grabbed his bat ready to bash somebody's brains in.

Finnick threw the back doors of the van open much to the surprise of Duke Wealston who fell back onto the sidewalk.

Duke slithered up again but Finnick noticed something was really off about him.. this wasn't the usual weasel that weaseled his way out of every deal something was different which prompted Finnick to lower his bat and soften his expression.

"Something up man?" Finnick asked.

"You don't know yet?" Duke shook where he stood.

"Nah man what happened?" Finnick lowered his baseball bat down fully now.

A Police siren rang out as two police cars zoomed down the street.

"Duke tell what happened now" Finncik ordered.

"Nick's dead man" Duke finally let out.

Finnick first felt confused and bewildered "Dead.. Your joking. Fuck your jokes man" Finncik felt insulted.

"Im telling the truth! At the ZPD they were giving a conference about the snake they captured until a human came in and shot up the place! He died trying to defend Judy as it appeared she was also a target.. they have in the hospital but.. he was shot in the chest and stomach and hit many organs he will not survive" Duke stated.

Finnick felt frozen in time for a moment.. the moment that felt like a infinite amount time within a fraction of a second.

"But.. He.. No" Finncik stumbled on his words the pain and loss starting to crush what little of his soul he had left.

The bat he was carrying fell from his paws and landed onto the floor with a clash.

Finnick shook, then held his paws to his chest feeling like his heart was going to burst "You alright there man?" Duke asked.

Finnick slammed the doors closed shielding him from the outside world.

He tried.. oh he so damn hard tried to suppress his emotions but he couldn't his body slouched down the side of the van until he was sitting with his knees up hugging his legs.

He breathed in and out but like a crack in a dam in all came flooding down a tear escaped his eye then another and then another each new tear brought two more which brought more and more into his depression till he was openly sobbing inside his car away from everyone.

For the first time in his life he actually cried, In past tries always keeping his emotions in check but Nick was his true friend.. someone he really cared for someone who cared for him they were.. friends.

For the next few hours all Finnick did was unleash the emotions he kept bottled up in his body for so long for all this time.. he cried and wept fresh hot tears till his eyes stung and he let it all out till his soul couldn't handle it and he curled up into a ball onto the floor of his van and shut himself off from the rest of the world.

* * *

Finnick is finally crushed from existence and the world around him how will he recover? How will he get his revenge? Find out next time! Till then Favorite, Follow and Review! Have a great day/night :)


	2. Blood Red Revenge

**Lauren:** I wonder how Finnick will get his revenge! I'll give your other story a read as this one updates

Looks like he is in a blind rage but can he change the way he channels his rage? We shall see..

As Always Read my other story "Worlds at War" To get a feel of what is happening in this story.

* * *

The rain fell like cold hard steel that was as cold and uncaring as Finnicks soul.

Finnick said nothing.. felt broken, he did feel something however but it was a constant misery filled with pain and agony he wished he could feel nothing, say nothing, be nothing.. but something boiled in him that made him something.. Rage.

Now though there was no time to rage for he was at Nick's funeral and in a nurturing sort of way Nick's spirit gave him ease despite him being a foxy asshole at times during when he lived he missed him oh so very much.

The rain fell softly from above from the grey clouds giving out a soft whimper shedding tears down on him which fell on his head and streamed down his face but for Finnick he sat there.. letting the chemical rage boil inside him.

The audience started to clap softly taking Finnick from his trance the speaker at the funeral sat next to him as the next speaker stood up to talk, the one next to him felt all too familiar...

"Judy Hopps" Finnick said firmly.

Judy looked at him with a broken expression the complete and utter collapse of her soul and body was shown all over the words she spoke barely came from her mouth.

"Oh.. Hey there Finncik" Judy looked down to her legs.

"Who did this?! Who was the monster that took him away?!" Finnick demanded an answer but Judy felt unmoved from his loud demands.

"Humans.. They.. They.." Judy started to break repeating herself in her own blubbering mess.. Finnick figured he wasn't the only one suffering from Nick's death.

The rain that stroked down Judys cheeks made it hard to figure out what was coming down her face was rain or tears or something else but whatever it was it was a clear symptom of the pain Judy was feeling.

"Look.." Finnick tried to sound compassionate the best he could "I need to know what happened yesterday.." Finnick sounded like he needed it like a beggar on the city street.

Judy looked up at the cold grey sky and sighed.

"It happened way to fast I don't even.. its a bit of a haze now" Judy admitted.

Finncik noticed the stained blood that was still on Judy's uniform signaling that she was in the rough and knowing that she was also the other victim who was going to get assassinated made Finnick realized how much pain and trauma she must have been going through.

"Nick died in my arms.. we were in a conference getting the precious diamond back and I had this human friend who was there.. Nikolai, at least.. I thought he was my friend until another human came in and.." Judy sniffled and put her face in her paws trying to hold back the tears.

Finnick patted her back and heard thunder roar in the distance.. "Knowing humans it was probably one of his friends he wrapped you around his finger and killed Nick, Its what humans do ive dealt with many during my times with Nick" Finncik gave his advice.

Judy nodded "I just.. I can't believe I fell for him.. I really am just a dumb bunny" Judy said ashamed.

Finnick didn't know what to say but only let Judy stir in her thoughts.

After about an hour the funeral was over and many animals were beginning to leave the weather set a depressive atmosphere on the whole area.

Finnick approached the few police officers that were dispatched to guard the funeral "Why did you let Nick die! You helped the human murderer kill Nick! My friend!" Finnick raised his voice standing tall despite the Rhino's and Tigers being way bigger then him.

"It was you guys wasn't it !" Finnick threw his accusation.

"Sorry Finnick we could not expect such a unprovoked attack plus the armed assailant is now in Federal prison" The Rhino stated.

"Federal prison you say.." Finnick said devilishly.

"I heard there was another human at the scene, Was there!" Finnick demanded.

"Yes there was he was in custody but he was cleared of any wrongdoing" The Rhino explained.

"You show me where this guy is.. and ill make sure he isn't on this Earth anymore, and then Nick will kill them again in the afterlife! " Finnick yelled and stood strong.

"Sorry he is a free civilian now.. regrettably" The Rhino said his thoughts.

"You guys are the Fuzz! The humans ruin everything they go to and your just going to let this one guy that was there get away?" Finnick yelled.

"Wherever he is I'm going to beat him to death with my baseball bat!" Finnick said it like fact.

The cops stood by clearly in support of Finnicks rhetoric "YOU HEAR THAT YOU ARE NEVER SAFE!" Finncik screamed out into the air.

After a few seconds of Finnick getting his breath back he walked back to his seat to pick up his stuff.

He looked at a picture of Nick.. the only picture he had of him which was him passed out drunk with Popsicle on his eyes.. but despite the actions in the picture it was still his friend Nick Wilde.

He then looked at the Junior prey gold medal that Nick gave to him just a few weeks ago.. Finnick sighed and kept it close if anything for Nick's sake even though it was meant for him.

"CALM DOWN!" the loud voice boomed from the relatively quiet funeral that kept Finnick to his thoughts.

Finnick in haste put everything in his bag and ran toward the noise where the rest of the funeral goers were looking at.

"JUST GO!" The voice was undeniable now.. He never knew she could scream this loud at first he thought he was wasn't thinking straight but as he moved between the legs of the other animals and saw that it was in fact.. Judy Hopps screaming down a human.

Judy's rage must have been channeling his rage as if it wasn't for the shock of what Judy had become he would of beat the person she was yelling at with his bat.

The human struggled back hurt and pain in his face and voice but Judy stood defiant, he struggled back and when he finally did get back on his feet he ran.. Finnick looked over at Judy who after a minute started to tear up and run back to her apartment.

Finnick looked at his baseball bat which showed his reflection from the rain that was falling on it.. dark times were ahead but he knew one thing in this amoral and uncaring world.. Nick would be avenged and Finnick will get his revenge.

The Next Afternoon

"You sure you are ready for this?" Mr Big said in his unenthusiastic way of saying things.

Finnick stood eye to eye for once with another mammal.. this time it was Mr Big who was a partner of his and Nick's.

Finnick shook a bit in the freezing conditions and nodded slightly "I know what I am thinking old rodent.." Finnick said as best he could in the cold condition's.

The ten polar bears that surrounded Mr Big stepped closer but Mr Big raised his hand to stop them "This man is usually this way he is not meaning to be insulting" Mr Big stated.

The polar bears stood back as Finnick glared at them.

Finnick then turned his attention back to Mr Big.

"As you know I need to kill every single human in this city you got that?!" Finncik demanded.

My Big nodded "I understand your frustration.. their making my life a lot more difficult.. even killed some of my family members. God rest their soul" Mr Big spoke longingly about the past.

"I need weapons, I need a base of operations, I need everything to hunt down every single human in this world" Finncik stated.

"Don't you think a small rodent like you will just get yourself killed?" My Big countered.

"Killed?" Finnick said in disbelief before he broke into a laughing fit.

"My small body will be a advantage as I sneak up and kill everyone in my sight!" Finnick barked.

"Get this ghoul out of here" Mr Big stated as one of his guards grabbed Finnick in his hands making Finnick struggle at his bonds.

"WHAT! Damn you!" Finnick cursed.

"Ice him.." Mr Big ordered.

"See you all in hell then!" Finnick did not withdraw from his death.

Suddenly another polar bear barged into the room "Mr Big.." He began before Mr Big raised his hand for him to stop.

"What is it Polar Ice? I have a guest cant you see?" Mr Big explained.

"This is urgent sir.. A group of humans have raided the prison and there is a riot going on in the Downtown this very moment" Polar Ice said the bad news.

All the guards looked at Mr Big who did not change expression.

"Why should I care" Mr Big asked.

"Some of the criminals that escaped.. their coming this way" Polar Ice let out.

Everyone became silent except Finnick.

"DAMN HUMANS LETS KILL THEM!" Finnick yelled.

"Put him down" Mr Big said.

Finncik was put down as he brushed himself off Mr Big spoke "Ill give you this gun and a sanctuary to kill the humans if you defend this place from the crimnals" Mr Big stated.

"I accept your offer" Finnick bowed.

Mr Big clicked his small fingers and one of the polar bear guards went into a vault and took out a golden pistal for Finnick.

"HORAH, Nick would of liked this" Finnick smiled but it faded quickly.

"We have no time we need to assemble on the roof" Polar Ice stated and with that Finnick smiled.

Up on the roof

Finnick shivered under the barrage of snow that fell from the heavens.

On the roof was five other polar bears who aimed their rifles down toward the taiaga forest which case a eerie and deathly mystery that even Finnick felt moved by.

This did not stop him from aiming his gun ready to kill all those who would stand in the way.

The brew of rage festered in Finnick's soul like cancer and fuel that drove him to unprecedented madness.

"There! About 10 of them are coming from the forest!" One of the polar bears let out.

Finnick took out his baseball and jumped from the roof.. and did a roll in the snow.

"What are you doing Finnick!" He heard one of the guards yell at him but it got quieter as he charged across the snowy front and toward the few criminals in front of him.

"AHHHH!" Finnick yelled and jumped up smashing his baseball bat across the face of a tiger before smashing it in the head once more.

He heard the gunshots from behind him start shooting at the other criminals most of them missing.

Finnick ran forward again his next target though, a crocodile, was shot in the shoulder collapsing it to the ground letting Finnick smash his head in with one swoop.

Finnick breathed deeply as picked his baseball up which was covered in blood and and brain matter.. The prisoners started getting shot down before they could even reach Mr Big's base of operations.

Finnick looked at his bat and trembled.. he hadn't killed anyone before.. Yet the feeling he was expecting to feel didn't come instead he felt.. fulfilled.

Like he needed to do this. He smirked, who needed morals when you have friends to avenge?

Back with Mr Big.

"It seems you have a boiling rage inside you doing something stupid like that" Mr Big said shocked.

"I told you I need to kill every human in this city, don't you get it? I need to avenge Nick Wilde" Finnick said his mission.

"Well you have done your part in defending this place.. Ill let you get all the weapons you need and a place for you to do it but Finnick.." Mr Big added.

Finnick looked back to Mr Big after he was looking at his new golden pistil. "Don't get yourself killed" Mr Big stated.

One Month Later

The sewer was rotten to the core.. dead slime and waste was everywhere and the scent was unbearable.

But to Finnick this was the perfect hiding spot where the humans would be too distracted by their surroundings to be on alert for Finnick.

For he has now been called.. The Human Hunter.

His latest missions have reflected the fear he has struck to the very terrorists that took Nick away, hearing whispers of humans going out at night and coming back with the morning sun with their heads smashed in.

Finnick had devolved into a feral fanatic, he never had a taste for civilization or the higher ideals he was merely a ferocious uncivilized brute and now it was evident more then ever.

The rage from his old comrades death had assured enough fuel to lead armies to conquer the world all this was nestled within the very soul of Finnick which he expressed through blood and death.

Suddenly noise had come into the sewer.. "Why are we giving away half of our weapons to this group? Were already running low" One of the humans said as he walked beside another one.

"Orders are orders, The invasion is going to happen this year and we need to bring terrorism to this city" the other human explained.

"I don't know why we can't just do it ourselves" The one who started complained.

"We deal with one district this guy should deal with the other. Fredrick his dead and we need all the power we can to make up for that loss" the other human said.

"I just.." Suddenly his words were cut into pieces as Finnick jumped from above and with his knife sliced the neck of one of the humans.

The other was stunned as the animal jumped from his dead friend quickly dropping all his guns but before he could even take a defensive stance the human hunter had captured his prey.. the natural order was flipped and the prey was on the predator.

Finnick jumped on the last human with dead on accuracy stabbing him in the gut multiple times until finally stabbing him in the life pumping heart letting the stabbed body slide down the sewer walls and bleed out.

The human hunter pulled his basebal bat out and slammed it into the face of the man who he slit the throat he then approached the man who was taking his last breath and just before he took the last one.. he brought his baseball bat down crushing his skull.

Another Month Later

The night was silent as was the fear of the silent killer who killed with rage and anger and for no rational or moral reason.

In the outskirts of Zootopia in a lone bunker at least five humans plotted to fix the wound that Fredrick failed to execute.

"Damn that Fredrick.. Can't believe he died to the hands of a bunny no less" One of the humans ranted.

"So.. What do we do now? Now that we know Fredrick failed in his plan to shake up the ZPD" another human said.

"We kill Judy Hopps, We find her.. Shes getting military training I think? We sail across the river and find her and kill her" The leader demanded.

"It's going to take time for us to find and kill her" one of the humans objected.

"We don't have time.. Reagan is going to come down hard on these animals and we need to make it a easy path for him" the leader said.

Through the windows however someone was watching.. well more like something as the thing was not a regular animal it was a force of nature.. With no time to lose Finnick threw his smoke gas into the bunker the grenades clashed into the ground making the humans alert to his friends which was quickly shattered when the smoke ignited and sent the room into a smoky haze.

The humans ran for cover trying to run for the door.. only to find it locked which Finnick smirked to.

"Sweet blood red revenge" Finnick smiled and licked his lips.

He then chucked in the grenades unknown to the humans and quickly ran from the site.. As he ran the explosions shot out and disintegrated all his enemies in a torturous and prolonged death..

Another Month Later

Finnick stood patently in a ally way.. beyond the cameras and onlookers who were out during the night hours of Zootopia.

Finnicks arms were crossed as he looked at the other end unamused.

"Im here.." a voice called out from the dark shadows of the ally.

"GET OUT SO I CAN SEE YOU FOOL!" Finnick barked.

Quickly.. a human came out from the shadows but clearly not an adult.. a teenager more like it.

"I got the cigarettes you wanted.. You promise not to kill anymore of our group? I made this secret deal so my dad wouldn't have to die by.. you" the teenager showed the reason why he came.

"Yeah David ill honor this deal" Finnick jumped and grabbed the cigarettes away from Davids hand and looked them over before putting it in his bag.

"Too bad Nick didn't get a deal when he was shot down" Finnick glared at David making David cower in fear.

"Im truly sorry for your loss I am I dont want any more blood I swear it thats why I came here to make peace with you" David admitted.

"Get on your knees" Finnick took out his cigarette and lit it smoking some of its contents.

David instantly obliged and got on his knees cowering even to a small animal like Finnick.. oh how power can effect the individual.

Finnick then tied Davids hands and shacked him to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you now" Finnick said as a matter of fact.

"Wait! What about the deal?!" David started to hyperventilate.

"You think I can trust you? You are nothing" Finnick spat into the humans face.

"Im only 15 dude.. I have this girlfriend in Joro and my father is in the army.. Come on man please!" David begged.

"Your all the same" Finnick sighed and instantly slammed his bat into Davids head.

Instantly Finnick felt a crack.. which made Finnick smile.

The rage inside him fueled his decent to madness as Finnick raised his bat and slammed it into the teenagers head over and over until it was nothing but a pile of stew and even that did not stop Finnick.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU DESERVE THIS!" Finnick cursed as he get bashing and bashing his thirst for revenge never satisfied.

4 Months After Nick's Death

Time had gone and past and things were starting to get colder, more bitter more slow but not Finnick.

The fire inside him would not let it, Nick was what guided him through this year and it showed no signs of stopping.

Instead of listening to Rock and Roll to calm him down.. Finnick was listening to his next set of victims.

The van had been converted to a spy vehicle of sorts and the radio was listening in on illegal radio frequencies.

Finnick toyed with his new golden gun.. he didn't use it much as his mode of killing was silent but he wanted to use it in the upcoming war that everyone was oblivious to.

All of a sudden he heard knocking on the back of his van again, in a instant Finnick grabbed his bat and pushed open the doors "Yo man what is this interruption!" Finnick yelled out but stopped.

For a moment and just for a moment he felt.. good.

He felt like fresh water had been thrown at the raging hatred in his soul.. in front of him stood Judy Hopps.

"Oh Judy.. Im so sorry" Finnick let out and hugged her tight, Judy hugged back as well.

"You doing alright?" Finnick said truly caring.

"Yeah.. Things have been tough but they have been moving along the best they can, I should ask how are you'd doing" Judy asked Finnick.

"Ive been killing~" Finnick's heart stopped.. "Behind you!" Finnick yelled.

"Judy get in my van ill defend you!" Finnick got behind Judy and took our his bat wielding it in front of the four humans that came with Judy.

"Finnick stop! They are my friends" Judy tried to explain to Finnick but Finnick's rage was reignited and he charged the closest human.. the human he saw that day with Judy.

Finnick jumped and slammed his bat into the head of the human knocking him to the ground but not killing him.

"FINNICK STOP THIS NOW!" Judy's voice yelled harder then he even thought possible.

Finnick lowered his bat from pummeling on the human when he heard guns click and the three other humans had their guns pointed at him.

"Judy.. these are humans they are the ones who killed Nick.. I thought you understood" Finnick said a bit confused.

Judy picked up the human Finnick had bashed and whispered something into his ear sending him off with the rest of the humans who lowered their weapons and went back around the corner to give Judy and Finnick some room.

"You working for Joro now?!" Finnick looked at Judy disgusted.

"Finnick you dont understand.. I understand full well what humans can do, but these humans are different.. they helped me recover from Nick's death they are hoping to end the terror attacks that are coming to this city" Judy said cheerfully.

"I find a hard time believing that" Finnick scoffed.

"I heard your name is the human hunter.. stop with this mindless murder Finnick.. the man who killed Nick is gone, I beat him to death with my own paws" Judy let out trembling just a bit.

Finnick looked back to Judy with a mixed expression.. a mix of confusion, joy, and praise were on his face.

Finnick sighed and looked up at the afternoon sky.. "Im going to Joro.." Finnick finally let out his plans.

"Wait what?! Your not being serious" Judy sounded shocked.

"Im going to kill Reagan the tyrant dictator of the humans and once I kill him and crush the human government ill retire but till then im keeping the spirit of Nick alive but avenging his death" Finnick explained.

"Finnick you don't have to.." Judy began was shut off.

"I can and I will, I must.. Ive been training the last few months and im ready, world wide events are transpiring and Im going to stop them before they can effect us even more" Finnick stood firm but Judy ran up and hugged him tight taking Finnick by suprise.

Finnick stopped his rant and hugged back "I truly wish I could handle my best friends death the way your handling it. I'm so sorry for Nick.." Finnick expressed.

Judy let go and smiled "The person who you hit over my head is my bestfriend he got me over Nick's death and we've been a thing for a while" Judy said with glee.

"Well sorry I hit your love interest" Finnick joked but Judy hit his shoulder.

"I did not mean it that way!" Judy felt embarrassed.

"Yeah sure you didn't" Finnick smirked.

"So why did you come over?" Finnick asked.

"We wanted to know where the last group of humans were that killed Nick" Judy asked.

"Ohhh yeah your ZPD Military now. You know Bellweather right? She should know the exact location for I don't know where they are which is frustrating" Finnick said annoyed.

"Thanks my friend" Judy smiled.

"Safe trip to Joro just.. don't get in too much trouble or danger ok?" Judy begged.

"No promises" Finnick winked and with a final hug he expressed his last goodbye to one of the only friends he had left.. for tonight he was embarking on the real mission that would change the course of his life forever.

* * *

Looks like Finnick is the one who has gone savage. Will Finnnick become too far gone? Will Finnicks trip to Joro (The Human Homeland) to kill the leader of the humans go to plan? Why didn't he tell Judy of the upcoming human invasion of Zootopia?. Find out more next time and Follow, Favorite and Review!. Have a great day/night!


	3. Destiny

"Im ready for my mission.." Finnick confessed like a sinner at the gates of heaven accepting his fate.

Mr Big sighed and held his hands together thinking deeply about the situation.

"What made you want to go now?" Mr Big finally asked.

"Nick Wilde!" Finnick yelled.

"I know.. but why now?" Mr Big asked.

"Well I.. I saw Judy Hopps earlier today and her presence just.. reminded me of the greater picture, killing humans is fun but if I really wanted to avenge Nick I need to cut the head off the snake of the human empire" Finnick explained.

"So your going soft.." Mr Big smiled.

"What! NO! I never go soft!" Finnick said loudly.

"Whatever I guess this is goodbye?" Mr Big asked.

"For now old rodent ill be gone for maybe a few weeks in Joro" Finnick stated.

"Alright, Ill assign Polar Ice" Mr Big motioned toward one of his guards "To drive you to the empire of Joro, Hes been there a few times so he should know his way around" Mr Big gave him his new team mate.

"I dont need any of your henchmen they will just slow me down" Finnick said like he was annoyed.

"You don't know what your getting into.. Plus have you ever been outside Zootopia?" Polar Ice said as a voice of reason.

"Not in a long time.." Finnick said softly.

"If anything goes wrong ill be there to back you up, your not exactly the strongest mammal.." Polar ice tried to not be insulting.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Finnick looked up at Polar Ice who shook his head.

"Ill give the supplies, go to the locker room and gear up and take all your stuff you've brought to this place then meet me at the front of Mr Big's mansion" Polar Ice ordered and with a nod Finnick jumped from the desk.

"Lets go kill some humans! For Nick! Ooah!" Finnick chanted.

In the Locker Room

Finnick moved toward where his locker was trying to waste no time.

The inside of the locker room felt more like a frozen meat locker then a place to change and store items but Finnick had gotten used to the cold weather by now.

Tiny drops of water dripped down from a leaky pipe which cause the only noise within the room, if it weren't for that water dropping the room would be deathly silent.

The lights flickered a bit but stayed mostly on, the room felt stale and smelled like sweat and body odor like someone had emerged from the jungle after years.

All this had hardened Finnick and made him ready for the biggest adventure of his life.. which despite his rage gave him much needed content with his life which felt like a hole which he tired to fill with drugs and sex but this time something had been filling it.

Finnick opened his locker and got his baseball bat and golden pistol out, he dressed out into a ninja like dress to camouflage himself.

After finally packing his bags Finnick noticed he forgot to bring one thing.. Finnick looked around the trash he left behind in his locker before he found the special trophey that Nick gave to him.. Finnick kept it close to his heart and put it in his pocket and lastly he took the photo of Nick Wilde and placed it in front of him.

"Hey Nick its been a while hows it going my man?" Finnick spoke with a relaxed and calm tone like he hadn't seen his friend in months.

The dripping of the water was the only response he got as Finnick stared at the photo of the passed out Nick.

"Im going to Joro and I just needed to say some last words to you my friend" Finnick confessed.

"Judy has no idea what is coming.. I will for the first time and just for you I will be sure she is safe, if I can avenge you in anyway ill defend the bunny you somehow fell for which im still mad at you for by the way" Finnick glared at the picture which just kept standing there.

"Im going to avenge you.. Im going to kill Reagan and im going to find my way that I promise to you and once im done I hope you get complete up there in the heaven" Finnick said solemnly.

After a full minute of silence Finnick finally left the locker room and to a new adventure.

In the Car with Polar Ice

Only an hour into the journey and Finnick was already getting bored.

"How long till we get there?!" Finnick moaned.

"A few more hours we should arrive at night" Polar Ice replied from the driving wheel.

Finnick sighed out loud and rolled his eyes in boredom.

The car he was in was a limo of sorts but without the extra space, everything on the inside was bland mostly grey and black and white.

Polar Ice sat in the front driving in silence while Finnick sat in the back rolling around.

"How long till we get there?" Finnick curled to another side to get a bit more comfortable in the back seat.

"You already asked that question like a minute ago" Polar Ice replied.

"What! I thought it would have been an hour already" Finnick said shocked.

"If you knew that it would take a few hours to get there why are you asking how long till we get there?" Polar ice asked back.

"Just trying to find something to do I guess.." Finnick sighed and slouched in his seat.

Deep in his mind though Finnick was desperate, he wanted to push Nick's death off of his mind but he couldn't.. he was stuck.

In his pocket the picture of Nick and the medal he gave him were still reminding him of his long lost friend, in all truth he would of thrown those away or sold them for some money to spend on more.. gratifying tasks but the events that unfolded made these used to be unimportant items into the more precious pieces of the past that he could muster.

"So what brings you to a criminal life?" Finnick asked pushing his thoughts and doubts aside.

"I do what I do so others can live a normal life" Polar ice replied.

Finnick rolled his eyes at the cliché remark and stared outside at the trees that passed by him thinking of nothing his mind was still focused on Nick and the mission ahead.

"Why don't you just become a cop then?" Finnick responded.

"If you think the existing system we live under is in any way stable then your wrong, Sometimes the truth isn't what's in front of you.. its something you must find on your own and this so called criminal life is where I can do the work that the existing government does not do" Ice explained.

"And that is?" Finnick asked.

"Ensure Justice" Ice said.

Finnick laid his head on his elbow and kept watching outside the window seeing the countryside turn to mostly unexplored territory/the wilderness.

"What brings you to this criminal life then?" Polar Ice asked.

"Well.. to be honest this is just my life, I didn't choose it.. it just, was what I was born into" Finnick explained.

"I understand" Ice nodded.

"NO YOU DONT FOOL!" Finnick screamed but calmed down when he saw the medal slip a bit from his pocket.

"Sorry, I have a bit of a anger issue" Finnick admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Going on bloody rampages, loud outbursts.. I could tell" Ice stated the obvious.

"YOU SAY WHAT!?" Finnick barked but Ice just laughed it off.

"Nothing" Ice laughed but returned to his serious posture.

"Tell me more about yourself" Ice tried to real the information out.

"Look white fur bear, I never had any real friends.. nothing real just some criminal acquaintances and thats it and I never was the best social person but then there was Nick.." Finnick began to recount his times with his best friend.

"He was the first real friend I had.. he had that ying and yang.. he had that devilish criminal inside him but also a goodness that didn't make him like the rest.. but also that badness that was different then from all those social worker animals I had to see during my youth, disgusting" Finnick faked puked and shook his head.

"We did more hustling together and just through experience and time we became friends.. he became my anchor to this world" Finnick expressed.

"Seems like you two were close.." Ice observed.

"DAMN RIGHT WE WERE!" Finnick yelled.

Finnick sighed and looked out the window again trying to concentrate on something other then the mission.. he needed to not worry.

The outskirts of Zootopia were long gone and all he could see was the unmolested view of nature which was a pleasant sight but no single house, or tree, or field could take his mind off of Nick.. it was as if he knew his purpose and it he wouldn't be free till he avenged Nick.

After an hour had gone by suddenly Finnick felt a force push him forward in his daydreaming state sending him back to reality.

The car had abruptly stopped.. "Why the hell did you stop?!" Finnick said sharply.

"Something with the tire" Polar ice hypothesized as he stepped out of the car.

Finnick sighed in annoyance and jumped out onto the muddy dirt road.

"Yeah one of the tires has been slashed" Ice huffed.

"So.. were walking?" Finnick stated.

"Looks like it" Ice placed his paws on his hips.

"Damn, Well im hoping on your back!" Finnick jumped on Ice's back and snuggled into the white fur.

"Thank the fuz! I never knew your guys had such warm fur.. I mean I knew Nick had warm fur but this.. this is like a pillow" Finnick said in pleasure as he strapped on to Ice's back, and as soon as he did Polar ice began to walk after collecting the supplies from the car.

"How were you able to touch a fox's fur?" Ice make a snark remark.

"Yo I aint homosexual, but I knew Nick HATED it when I grabbed his tail so I always grabbed his tail whenever he annoyed me or tried to sneak me out of a deal" Finnick recounted.

"Sounds like you guys had a pretty wired friendship" Ice put in quotations as he moved down the dirt road into a more dense forest.

"Nick changed as soon as he met that bunny.. became really soft, but before that he was like me and what else do two criminals do with eachother?" Finnick said.

"Maybe you need to be soft as well? Nick found his love and that gave him direction perhaps you need something like that as well" Ice offered.

"I aint homosexual as I stated!" Finnick yelled which sent some birds flying from their branches.

"I was not saying it should be love, it just seems like your in a blind rage" Ice marched deeper into the forest as the sun started to move down below the horizon starting the evening.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!" Finnick countered but Ice said nothing and left Finnick with a emptiness..

"Give me that picture of Nick and the medal please" Finnick tired to speak again after a minute after his scream still stung in the air.

Ice gave him what he asked and this seemed to calm down Finnick.

"This mission your on.. its almost suicide and from what I can tell you and Nick were very close.. perhaps the closet someone has ever been with you, but this rage is uncontrolled and its going to get you killed and at the end your going to be a dead body along side your friend Nick's" Ice lectured as he kept marching on into a marshy clearing.

Finnick kept looking at the medal Nick gave him and rubbed it slightly with his fingers contemplating his thoughts.

"Before you can even begin to feel any sense of justice for Nick you need to first find peace within yourself.. do that and nothing can stop your will to avenge Nick that I can promise" Ice said his wisdom.

Finnick sighed and tucked his valuables into his pockets and strapped his baseball bat on Polar Ice.

Looking up at the purple sky he thought of himself.. perhaps this avenging of Nick could also avenge something he had also lost long ago.. his self. "I know what I must do.. I must avenge Nick and kill Reagan and once I do this I will feel peace" Finnick said rather calmly.

"Do what you must" Ice said and with nothing but the silence of the road ahead Finnick fell into sleep on his fellow travelers back.

Few hours later.

Finnick felt his being come rushing back to reality.

"WHATCHA~" Finnick was about to bark but a paw enclosed his entire body silencing him.. Finnick knew something had happened and stopped talking.

"Were at the border.. shut up and we will get past this.. its a bit more fortified then before" Ice whispered.

"Alright" Finnick whispered.

The cuff was released from his body and Finnick looked at his surrounding.. first it was pitch black and second they were standing still.

"Were travelers from Zootopia we need to visit Joro for some produce to send back" Ice lied.

Finnick heard some mumbling ahead and unstrapped his baseball and held it just in case anything would happen.

"We dont take in trade from Zootopia based on a new order from Reagan" one of the guards explained.

"We weren't aware of this.." Ice replied.

"Of course not.. because you weren't supposed to be" with those words Finnick wanted to jump out and beat the ever living crap our of the guards but as he rage boiled a loud shock of fire and fury unleashed into the world.

Before he could even realize what had happened Polar Ice collapsed behind, it quickly became apparent to Finnick that the white pillow he was sleeping on.. had turned red.

Finnick brached for impact as Polar Ice fell on his back.. dead.

The guards ran up to the dead body. "If Reagan is to be believed the invasion better start soon.. or else Zootopia will realize something is up" One of the guards said.

"Within a few weeks and soon we shall break free from this messed up world" The guard who talked earlier said.

"Flip the body around I think he was caring some stuff" The guard requested.

Another guard aimed with a Ak-47 walked up and with a heavy grunt he lifted the body over and all that was there was a pool of blood... but no body.

"Damn I was sure he had something on his back" The guard sighed.

"Whatever we got enough supplies from the other group that came down early this morning.. lets set up position again" The guard ordered.

As the guards dragged the dead body away within the dead of night.. a small rodent boiling in rage and fear like a feral animal raced into the woods.. sneaking through the guards and into Joro..

* * *

Sorry guys for the delay, School started and i have begun training for the army which takes up most of my time. I kind of rushed this chapter but the next chapter i hope is a bit better! I should upload a chapter every week if i can.. Also check Worlds at War to see the main story from which this story is based. Will Finnick survive now that he has snuck into Joro? Find out next time! Have a great day/night! And be sure to review, follow and fav!


	4. Impossible Alliance

The rain poured wildly down on the damned souls of Joro.. Finnick though wasn't sure if he had much of a soul at all anymore.

The days that have gone by were nothing short of hell for him, a struggle for survival, a rat race to continue living in this wretched existence.

Ever since that fateful night when life punished him in living on, the night where his acquittance Polar Ice was shot dead by border guards.. ever since then the life that was sparred was slipping from his paws.

Poor bastard.. he was just starting to warm up to Polar ice but its been days and the thought of Ice was not on his mind what was on his mind was food.

Water was easy to come by.. if by easy you meant finding a nearby shell hole filled with brown muddy water that tasted of sulfur and shit then.. it sure was easy to come by.

The rain that was falling provided decent opportunity to find another shellhole.

What was on his mind wasn't water but food.. his nails were almost gone from his attempt to calm some of his hunger with them.. all for naught.

It was at this stage that Finnick felt like he was devolving back to his savage animal state that his ancestors once were.

Huddled in the dark damp tree trunks that provided barely enough shelter to even move, starving like a dog when its owners left without preparation and forced to live out in a foreign land hell bent on revenge made Finnick on the edge of his own sanity.

Not today.. Finnick marched from his mini shelter and headed more into the forest.. the only thing that can even bring a animal or human to go to these extreme lengths was dedication.. or hope which Finnick had almost none of but he did have a dedication to avenge Nick, and with basically infinite amount of time on his hands as he moved through the wilderness of this foreign country he was able to contemplate the words that Polar Ice had spoke to him.

Perhaps he was lost.. This inner rage was as primitive as drinking from the muddy shellholes, he had to master it somehow but what exactly was he losing? He was losing himself, and this dangerous journey was giving him no favors.

After a hour or so Finnick stumbled upon the top of a high elevation which Finnick huffed to.. he would have to slide down the steep cliffs now but when he moved forward the view that appeared had stopped him in his tracks.

After countless miles of wilderness though and mostly empty countryside though Finnick found a safe haven.. his utopia.

Well.. the capital of Joro wasn't exactly a gem on the mountain but.. it was something.

Wired how the concept of good and bad are almost relative depending on the situation.

The pollution and the stench from the city already reached Finnick and this made Finnick already long back for at least the faint natural smells of the forest but he would find no courage to get back to the wild, his stomach rumbled like the city below and knowing certain death in the forest or a 80% death down in the city.. he chose the city.

Toward the middle he saw his destination... a towering castle that reached high into the sky.. surely a mad king would want to be above his subjects.

With knowing where he must go he traveled down the mountain and into the city of sin.

Joro's Capital

The capital for the animal kingdom was everything a capital should be.. but in Joro the capital looked like a rotting decaying city.

Finnick put his criminal skills too good use and along with his small form he was able to avoid detection.

Already from the tense atmosphere Finnick sensed something wasnt right, like when a arms or drug trafficker would try to rip him off on the last second..

Finnick knew something was going to happen just based on the atmosphere if he had enough from the environment to work with.

The conditions were god awful for the average civilian, trash and litter filled the infested streets, shit and rats crawled around on the floors and sick and depressed people moved down the city.

Drug addicts, homeless men, women and children filled the ally ways.

The other thing he noticed was the heightened military presence.. every city street was filled with at least a unit which were armed with musket rifles.

Finnick's stomach grumbled.. he looked from behind a barrel that the tower castle was still a mile or so farther and the security were getting larger and more armed.

"I rest and gain strength then I shall kill him" Finnick thought and with that he retreated toward the side of the city which had barely any security as it bordered a forest.

The thought of murdering Reagan and then all the other humans was still on his mind... but at the moment that even he knew he had pushed himself too much.

After traveling a mile or so toward a village that was on the outskirts of the city, he found a cottage that he could escape too, it looked comfortably.. well anything even a barrel of shit would be better then sleeping another dreadful hungry night in the woods.

Finnick stumbled forward toward a dumpster that must of held some sort of food.. even trash was making Finnicks mouth water.

Afterwards he would move into the cottage.. Finnick jumped into the dumpster and searched through it like a raccoon.. making quite a mess as he threw dirt and trash over his head in search for some semblance of food.. then he found it, a rotten apple core but Finnick didn't care he was only interested in the food, he ate the brown skin and the seeds, everything.

"HEY! We got a rat!" He heard a voice call behind him.

Finnick on instinct turned to see two older guys in their early 20's.

Finnick dropped the food and jumped out of the dumpster at lighting speed, he bucked one of the men in the chest, weakly and began to scurry back to the forest before he felt a sting shoot at his side.

With a grunt Finnick looked to see he was shot with a tranquilizing dart..

"Fucking humans" Finnick cursed as his run slowed and his vision went blurry.. he fell to the grassy floor as the two humans and this time one older man approched him but he didint think of anything as his mind went blank..

One hour later..

Finnick's mind blurred back to reality.. his mind was fuzzy, his body was weak and he had no idea what he had gotten himself in.

Typically this was the feeling he would get after getting shit faced drunk and laying in bed with his hooker gone but something was different.. he felt, comfortable.

Finnick's eyes bolted awake he was in bed but restrained.

Finnick tried with all the power he had which was next to nothing to break his restraints but he barely even pulled the straps up.. He looked around franticly, he was in a small room, like a attic of sorts that held lots of unneeded materials which made his "room" quite messy.

"WHOEVER STRAPPED ME WILL GET KILLED!" Finnick screamed into the air.

He knew he shouldn't have said anything but if his captors didn't kill him they weren't going to kill him now and thats all that mattered. Suddenly the door opened slightly.. a girl barely 12 or so.

"HEY!" Finnick yelled making the girl let out a "Eep" and close the door.

Finnick's heartbeat slowed as he recognized he had not been captured by hostiles.

Suddenly the door opened with three guys.. two from earlier and one much older fella, perhaps in his 50's.

"Is this the creature that was trying to steal from us?" The older man asked.

"Yep this is the rodent we found" one of the younger guys said.

"Fucking humans.." Finnick cursed as he struggled against his restraints.

"Listen we saw you trying to steel from us, we stopped you" The older man said.

"Your just going to torture me then give me over to those soldiers you have patrolling this country" Finnick spat back.

"Why would we do that?" The older man asked.

"I.. well why else?" Finnick countered.

"I told you just for protection" The older man stated.

"Lisen, get me out right now before I wrap my paws around you and.." Finnick's voice was interrupted for a meeker and more quieter voice that came behind the men.

"Maybe he's hungry?" The girl from before said.

"Come on little dove were trying to ask some questions from this animal" The older man turned trying to shoo her away but she insisted.

"If you give him some of the soup we had for dinner maybe he will be more cooperative?" The girl smiled.

The older man sighed, "Alright, bring up some soup and water Chris and Adam" The man motioned for his two younger sons to fetch the food.

Finnick was still skeptical but his roaring stomach gave no complaints.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Its Finnick" Finnick said with a normal voice.

"Well this is my father Eric and im Savannah" Savannah smiled brightly which Finnick nodded to.

"Thank you for the food.. I guess" Finnick admitted.

"No problem, may you tell us why you were around our house though?" Eric tried to ask a question but as soon as he did Adam and Chris came back with food which made Finnick forget Eric's question.

Finnick gulped down the soup in three easy gulps and to ease the flow of food he chugged the water from the glass, after about a minute of eating he finished and let out a large burp making Savannah giggle.

"What haven't seen a animal eat before?" Finnick looked at Savannah.

"Yes" Savannah admitted.

"Where you from anyway" Eric tried to sneak a question in.

"I came from Zootopia, I was hoping to kill Reagan which will lead to the destruction of all the human race as revenge for my friend Nick's death.. but I guess we cant get we want at times do we?!" Finnick said sharply.

"No we dont" Eric put his hands on his hips.

"You dont seem mad, I just said I am going to kill your leader" Finnick said.

"He is NOT our leader" Eric said sharply.

"Ugh.. how Is that the case?" Finnick asked.

"Lets just say your not the only one who wants Reagan dead after he took over as dictator of the human race" Eric said.

"Well that is what im going to do instead of sitting around" Finnick said proudly.

"Im liking you Finnick.. ill let you stay the night, ill let you take sanctuary as you prepare to take out Reagan, if were going to topple this tyrant we need to do it together" Eric smiled and for the first time Finnick gave a slight smile.

"Im not doing this for the human race, im doing this for Nick" Finnick warned.

"For different reasons, but the same purpose.. kill Reagan and hopefully peace will come upon the land and for your lust for revenge" Eric said the rewards.

"He gets to stay with us right?" Savannah swooned over the thought of Finnick staying.

"For now, he is going to help daddy out" Eric smiled.

"Thank you.." Finnick smiled.

"Ill let you rest till tomorrow morning.. then ill introduce you to my family" Eric smiled.

As the sons left as well as Eric, Savannah was the last one to leave giving Finnick a tiny wave which Finnick after a moments hesitation he gave a wave back which made Savannah giggle and close the door which made Finnick smile but after a second he went back to his neutral state up on the wooden ceiling.

Something wasn't right.. he had this burning passion for killing all humans and avenge Nick, but after Polar ice and the talk with Eric something pulled at his very morality.. perhaps not all humans were bad.

With that realization a tug of guilt and pain erupted in his soul.. a soul crushing guilt that haunted his conciseness.. Finnick rolled over the best he could to fall back asleep, this was no time to be lost in the guilt of the past.. it was time for duty and a time for revenge for Nick.

Tomorrow is a new day..

Tomorrow Morning.

The morning routine of waking up in a polluted and wasteful space was not new to Finnick but what was new was waking up in a calm and home feeling environment.

Finnick sat at the table eating the oatmeal that Eric's wife had provided for him, he chowed down much to the annoyance of his guests but he was still hungry from before and kept chowing down, food and slop flying everywhere.

"So how is it in Zootopia Finnick?" Savannah smiled next to him.

"Better then here though thats not saying much" Finnick gave his option as he ate.

"Your like my father, he wants to kill Reagan as well" Savannah said.

"Does he" Finnick smiled as he turned to Eric who sat on the opposite end of the table.

"What does this girl think?" Finnick turned toward the girl and poked her nose.

"Well if my daddy wants to kill him then im sure its for the best" Savannah expressed.

"If only we could of killed him earlier" Finnick said a bit sadly.

"We will end his reign of terror, that I promise" Eric stated.

"What happened to your friend Nick?" Savannah looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"He was murdered.. shot and killed, protected his love and then died.. the even worst part is that I couldn't even save him" Finnick sighed.

"That wasn't on you.. things happen, its how we react to them that counts and what you have been doing for Nick? That is probably the most admiral thing someone can do" Savannah smiled to Finnick who smiled back.

"Thanks kid.." Finnick thanked.

"We got some training to do over the next few days before we do a mission.. be prepared Finnick, its not just about revenge anymore.. its about justice" Eric stated standing up and picking up his gun and stick.

"Lets roll out" Eric commanded.

In a Zen House

"You know how to use that thing right?" Eric looked at Finnicks baseball.

"Yeah of course, I just had to check on if none of my supplies were moved which Is why I was a little late" Finnick said.

"What do you need anyway? We have everything you need right here" Eric countered.

"Its something I need alright!" Finnick barked which made Eric roll his eyes.

"Lets see your moves" Eric asked.

Finnick smirked and walked back before running forward and jumping slamming the baseball lightly behind Eric's back before Eric grabbed it and threw the smaller mammal ahead of him.

"Not fair! Your bigger then I am" Finnick stood back up.

"If you want to kill Reagan you must know how to at least defeat a human in combat" Eric said as fact.

Finnick huffed, "Why do you want to kill Reagan, you know my reasons.. Im interested in yours" Finnick asked.

"Its not important" Eric said flatly.

"Its everything!" Finnick shot back.

"You must of known about the human civil war.. I was on the opposite side, the side that wanted cooperation between the animal and human species.. when the war was lost or was about to be lost... I had to hide, I knew what Reagan was doing to all those who opposed him, torture, murder.. I couldnt let him do that to my family so I hid and made my cottage at this place.. and thats where I have been since" Eric expressed.

"It remains my biggest regret.. leaving my men behind, so I must finish what I have started" Eric said his mission.

"Lets get you trained old man" Finnick teased.

"Hey im not the one who needs the training" Eric countred and soon the animal and the human were fighting baseball on stick fighting out in a battle for the ages.

Next Day

"You know how to use a gun right?" Eric asked to Finnick.

"Nope, Never!" Fininck exclaimed.

"I brought you all ice cream!" Savannah ran out to the backyard and held out ice cream to Finnick and Eric.

"Thanks dear" Eric smiled.

"Yo kid you should be.. um, a cook!" Finnick tried to impress but failed miserably.

"I might do that" Savannah thought aloud.

"Focus on the gun Finnick" Eric reminded him of his mission.

"Talk to you later!" Finnick waved Savannah off.

"You too!" Savannah skipped away.

"Aim your line of sight and.. fire" Eric let out a suppressed fire from his gun to the target.

Few days later..

"You've learned a lot over these past few days.." Eric said as he sat in his living room with Savannah drawing on the floor and Finnick sat on another chair.

"Well I guess im just the best arent I" Finnick teased.

Savannah giggled and Eric just shook his head.

"What did you do before you went on your mission to kill Reagan?" Savannah looked up to Finnick.

Finnick sat quietly.. truth be told he was a criminal and perhaps in a way he still was, but he couldn't reveal that.. the horror of his past would crawl back to him.

"Yeah.. its been a few months since Nick's death and I didn't really have much of a life before to compare to the destruction ive been on since his death" Finnick partially lied.

"Well you can always join our family" Savannah smiled.

"Id like that.." Finnick smiled.

Suddenly the door pushed forward and Chris and Adam came rushing in.

"Its time father.." Chris stated.

Eric looked at Finnick who looked at Savannah with a nod as she seemed frightened.

"Where are you guys going?" She said worryingly.

"We got a opening to get new weapons for our crew" Eric said understandly.

"We will be back I promise you" Finnick promised Savnnah who nodded.

"Stay safe for me.. please" Savannah begged.

"Dont worry, im not dying till Reagan is killed and Nick is avenged" Finnick assured.

Near a Barracks.

"I spot.. five guards on the ground and two on the top" Adam came back from recon as the rest of the group hid behind a bush.

"This looks more like a school then a armory" Finnick stated.

"Thats because it was a school.. Reagan has been turning everything, especially recently, to a militarized state" Eric explained.

"I wonder why that is.." Finnick said.

"Alright, since I have the gun ill kill the men on the roof, then Finnick will come in and kill the men on the ground with support from you guys" Eric pointed to his sons.

"We could handle that" Chris smiled.

"Get in positions" Eric commanded and with that Finnick took off, his smaller form squeezing into the fences and behind a tree that was within the premises of the building.

Finnick then heard two shots fire out into the open night sky.. Finnick sneaked to see two men fall from the building above... and that was his cue.

On point Finnick let out a savage scream as he used the darkness to his advantage, he jumped and slammed his baseball across the face of one of the guards.. he then pushed down and hit the leg of another and as the guard grunted and got distracted he slammed his weapon between the man's legs.

"I need support now!" Finnick ducked behind some bushes as the remaining guards opened fired.. Suddenly Adam and Chris came rushing in with shovels beating two of the men firing at Finnick to death, Eric shot open the gates and fired on the last guy who ran back into the barracks.

"Lets grab the weapons, and lets get out of here" Eric moved in with Finnick as Chris and Adam finished killing the remaining guards.

From afar.. a camera zoomed in on the face of Eric as he screamed his order.. little did Finnick and the others know that the man they have been plotting for months to overthrow.. has just discovered the rodents under his foot.

* * *

Looks like Finnick has made some friends! Will it be enough to take down Reagan?. Faced with questions to his morality, his mission, his very existence and the regret from his past will Finnick be able to handle himself going forward? Find out next time! Till then Favorite, Follow and Review!


	5. Revelations of Truth

The atmosphere was that of light hearted victory and a sense of unity and a bright future.

The comfortable cottage was turned into a party of sorts as Finnick and the rest of the gang came back from the barracks mostly unscathed with new supplies and even a hidden winery which held many fresh new wine bottles to enjoy.

The room was filled with laughs and dancing and even Finnick felt at home.. for the first time in forever he wasn't focused entirely on Nick but that didn't mean he was over it, he was celebrating cause he did a minor blow and a step toward killing the man who ordered Nick's death.. but his mind wasn't focusing on Nick.. it was focused on the mission.

"Care for another drink?" Eric smiled as he walked up with a vodka bottle in one of his hands.

The soft booms of the speakers as the people danced made Finnick feel like he was under ecstasy and back at one of Zootopia's brothels.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" Finnick countered and grabbed the bottle from Eric's hand and poured it into his little cup which he gulped down in three gulps.

Being a small creature made him extremely vulnerable in getting drunk but right now he didn't care, he was finally doing his real mission to avenge Nick.

"Soon we will get to Reagan!" Eric chanted making the rest of the group cheer along with Finnick.

Never in his entire life would he have thought that he would team up with the very species that killed Nick.. perhaps he should stop thinking in the terms of this species vs that other species and start focusing on the real mission.. which is avenging Nick.

Another thing Finnick had realized has he danced away and laughed with the very species that he swore to destroy just a few weeks ago was the words Polar Ice said to him before he was gunned down by Reagan's forces.

He had to know himself, he was going blind killing everything but now he knew what he must do, his entire life was nothing but criminal work to blindly make money to fuck the next pussy or some other hedonistic activity.

This time he had purpose.. and once he killed Reagan he would be complete, he would start a new life.. one that was law abiding and do the good things in life, in a way he was continuing Nick's presence as he turned from the criminal life and now it was his turn.

"May I have everyone's attention?!" Finnick said loudly in a drunken state as he tapped a medal spoon on one of the drinks.

The dancing/party atmosphere was still going on but the talking quieted down and the few people turned to Finnick.

"I need to confess my crimes of my past, I owe it to my new family" Finnick started as he raised his glass and took one more swig, Savannah smiled warmly at his choice of words.

"Im going to admit this but as you guys know im no angel" Finnick sheepishly smiled making everyone in the room chuckle.

"I used to be a criminal.. not like I murdered people but I was a fraudster, a degenerate, a hustler.. I was a pretty bad guy." Finnick sighed as no one spoke Finnick kept on going.

"I wanted to open up for the sake of honesty but to be frank.. im going to kill Reagan, im going to leave tonight, I cant handle these emotions, im stuck in my past life and the only way I can go to my new one is when I kill him" Finnck expressed.

"But.. you cant go!" Savannah begged.

"You wont last a minute in Joro! You'll be dead before you can even get to his castle" Eric tried to be the voice of reason but all Finnick did was swig another drink.

"Im sorry but.. it must be done" Finnick looked at all the faces, he could tell they cared for him despite him still being a bit of an ass.

Finnick finished his drink and stumbled up the stairs and towards his room.

After closing the door Finnick let out a drawn out sigh.. His past actions, the poor teenager he pounded to death with his very own baseball.

Finnick looked over at his bat which sat against the wall along with his sack that he came to Joro with, he moved in and took out the picture and the medal that Nick had given him and smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, "Who is it?" Finnick said for once without any yelling as he was still half way focusing on the medal Nick had given him.

The door opened and Savannah came walking in slowly "Were worried for you Finnick.. we cant lose you.. I cant lose you.." Savannah teared up.

"Why would you want a blood thirsty rodent like me around huh?" Finnick turned around and faced Savannah who stood about half way from the door to him.

"Because your not what you think you are, whatever you were in the past.. you've changed and for the better, you despite your yelling at times have made my life better, I wanted to thank you for that" Savannah smiled but she trembled a bit.

"If you have to thank anyone, thank Nick.. hes the one who motived me to come all the way out here to kill Reagan" Finnick countered.

Savannah sat next to Finnick and shook her head "No, YOU were the one who came here by yourself, You decided to take down Reagan not anyone else" Savannah explained.

Finnick just looked out the window and into the darkness.. "Finnick.. please dont go" Savannah begged, tears still swelling in her eyes.

Finnick looked at the picture he had of Nick and thought of all lessons that Nick gave him before he perished that fateful day.. "Look Savannah.." Finnick started as he turned his face toward the girl who had tears dripping down her face and was on the verge of a full on crying.

"Nick gave this to me" Finnick pulled our the medal "He gave me this cause I was by his side and helping him through everything.. keeping him sane believe it or not, and he gave me this medal and told me I would know the time when I have moved on with my life.. and now I know I have." Finnick said.

Savannah looked shocked as Finnick put the medal into her hands "You accepted me for who I was right from the beginning, im forever thankful.. I know what I must do and once I kill Reagan im going to be good, this criminal past will be well.. in my past" Finnick smiled a bit.

Savannah wrapped her hands around Finnick and cried into his shoulder which caught him off guard "Its for you.. don't forget it, when you grow up and do something great for the world.. move it on to another person that is close to your heart" Finnick advised.

After a full minute of silent hugging Finnick finally let go of Savannah and jumped from the bed "Thats enough emotion from me" Finnick giggled "But I must kill Reagan... if I do kill him I promise you ill live with your dad and you" Finnick assured which calmed Savannah down just a bit.

"Ill see you soon kido" Finnick nodded and with that he packed his stuff, headed downstairs and with new found determination.. he left the cottage.

Outside

Finnick moved quietly into the town at night, he had to make up the distance between the cottage and Joro before Reagan could make a move and disappear.

Finnick didn't know what had happened over the last few weeks but he was a changed animal, and there was only one thing for him to do.

With new found courage in himself and in his mission he would finally give peace a chance.. once Reagan was dead.

As Finnick snuck in the empty town streets which was a few miles from the cottage.

He tip toed toward a ally but a loud scream shattered his illusions.. Finnick hid behind two barrels and peered into the darkness that was the ally.

Within the darkness there was a shadow cast on the moons light.. a shadow of a wild animal, a lizard of horrible sin and deformity.

At first Finnick thought it was another animal.. prehaps even a ally but two things were off.. first the body of this deformed beast was almost human like.. if it was a lizard it had to be part human as well but worst of all this lizard was attacking a woman of fully human character and despite his previous hatred for humans.. he could not let it stand.

But he knew if he went out he would get attacked or killed before he could finish his mission.

He waited as the lizard did his deed and finally left with a evil laughter that even Finnick was disturbed by.

Finnick walked out of his hiding spot spotting the woman trying to recover her clothes and still crying softly onto the ground.

"You need any help?" Finnick asked apologetically.

The woman froze and looked around in a hurry.

"Im right here" Finnick said more sternly.

The woman looked down at Finnick but still shook from shock.

"I just wanted to ask if your ok" Finnick asked.

The woman shook her head "That creature.. he.. he" She broke down crying and Finnick walked up and hugged her lower body.

"I promised not to be a killer after I kill Reagan but once I do ill come back to this part of Joro and ill give you justice and bring him to prison I promise you" Finnick assured.

"Your not going to live long" The woman shivered.

"I will, ive been training and I finally will kill Re~"

"NO!" The woman yelled shutting Finnick up.

"I want him dead.. he drafted my only two sons into this army he has been making for years.. but you need to go back to Zootopia where you came from, Reagan Is planning a invasion, hes going to kill you all and thats his plan" The woman cried.

"But.. that cant be.. he would never" Finnick seemed shocked in his realization.

"He would, I dont know when but its going to happen soon.. go back to your home, say your goodbyes and maybe your world can stand a chance" The woman whimpered.

Finnick looked down on the ground then up to the stars.. he saw a star flash across the sky.

"No, I cant just leave.. I made a promise to a long since dead friend to kill Reagan.. and thats what im going to do before he can do any invasion" Finnick said determinedly and ran back toward the cottage.

All out war was about to commence and Finnick needed to get back to Eric to inform them of the wars to come, death wouldn't end until the force that was driving it was banished from this world forever.

* * *

Will Finnick Warn Eric in Time? Will he be able to Kill Reagan before he starts the invasion? As always read the Worlds at War story iif you want this story to make sense. As always like/fav/review!


	6. Sabotage

**Chlaco:** My house got robbed and the only stole the tv remote! People can be jerks.

True!

* * *

Finnick ran as hard as his little legs could carry him, beyond the horizon the sun was beginning to rise to signal a new day of stress and hope but to Finnick he felt like he was pheidppides the famous Greek runner who ran to Athens after the battle of Marathon.

Finnick huffed and ran, entrenching his feet deep into the earth as he lunched himself forward and faster back toward Eric's cottage.

He had to warned of the news.. if what the woman said is true, and all the signs that were in Joro were pointing that it was indeed true, that meant that Finnick wouldn't be able to save himself to a good life after he killed Reagan.. he would have to fight for his homeland.

It all counted on him being able to kill Reagan and hopefully collapse the human leadership for a invasion to be called off.

Dawn was breaking and he was getting closer and closer, his feet ached as he ran but he had to bring the news to his new family, nothing could stop him in his desire to inform them.. only he did stop.

Gunfire roared in the distance.. the distinct sound of shotgun and machine gun fire from what his ears could hear and recognize.

Finnick's eyes widened.. the fire wasn't stopping so he ran faster till he came within the field where the cottage was located.. he heard loud orders being commanded and instantly Finnick jumped into the trashcan and climbed up and began looking around inside the trashcan.

A full unit of about five swat members raced down where Finnick used to be, Finnick's heart beat heavily in his chest.

Finnick scrambled out and followed closely, the gunfire had been reduced and then stopped.. as Finnick approached the house a bit slowly due to him trying to stay hidden he saw at least ten swat vehicles parked along with men running back and forth armed to the teeth.. something bad had gone down.

Finnick finally rested behind a bush and watched as the swat members started leaving the cottage he was beginning to call home... suddenly Eric appeared from the house, handcuffed and getting pushed toward one of the bigger vehicles by a very muscular looking Hispanic general.

Finnick gripped his baseball bat tight as Eric seemed to be beaten and speechless as the man who pushed him didn't talk.

"Why dont you just kill me now?" Eric hissed through his lips.

"You could of just surrender and none of this death would of happened.." The Hispanic man replied.

Finnick's heart raced faster and only could think of one person... Savannah.

Suddenly another figure ran out of the cottage a much most sinster figure.. the same figure who raped the woman the night before.

Finnick grit his teeth as blood was spiked on his spiky tail.. and his scaly skin could still be seen.

"What you did was fucking vile Alpha" The Hispanic general stated which caught Finnick off guard.

"Your just jealous Hunter.." Alpha rolled out the "S".

Eric whimpered and Finnick watched closely trying to find a time to strike but he couldn't with all the swat members around and he couldn't after he heard what had happened.

"Poor fella, your daughter was super tight! Surprised she was a virgin though.." Alpha smirked.

For the second time in his life something deep in Finnicks dark soul flickered.. he was frozen and dead and at that moment the thing that controlled Finnick wasn't him.. it was his spirit and that pushed him to run past the swat members and run into the cottage.. he had to save the only thing in his life that mattered.

Inside the Cottage

Finnick sneaked inside the war zone that was inside the cottage.. the once beautiful and peaceful place that he could even begin to think of was now filled with dead bodies of Eric's family and swat members.

Finnick was able to enter easily as all the swat members had already left and departed, supposedly on the trucks that Eric was thrown into.

The door was also bashed open by what looked like a break and entry, a tactic he was well aware off since Zootopian swat would conduct it on a lot of his own criminal friends when he used to still be criminal.

Finnick stepped over a body of a swat member which had a fork rammed into his throat, but as he checked the kitchen table he and found no sign of Savannah he began to get worried.

He saw a body that was wearing a dress near the sink.. Finnick took a deep breath and walked over hoping, praying and begging internally that it wasn't his beloved.. Finnick felt guilty but he sighed when he realized it was only Eric's wife, her throat was cut and she was still bleeding.. on the other side was Chris who was laying on his back with a gunshot wound through the side of his stomach and his face.

Finnick breathed in and out.. tried to remember the soft smile of Savannah as he looked around and saw just more and more bodies.. his mind looked back to Zootopia.. seeing millions of bodies on the streets.. friends, family, people who he used to hustle all the time.. all dead under the might of Reagan's army.

Finnick was on the brink but he still had some sanity left, if he even had any to begin with. Finnick began to walk up the stairs and thats when he heard it.. a soft whimper, a tender sound just on the horizon.

There were no bodies up here.. just the sound of a broken and slowly quieting girl.

Finnick made a dash and opened the door to Savannah's room.

The room was torn up and trash littered the place, it looked like a grand struggle had erupted in a volcanic explosion in the room.

In the destroyed and devastated bed was Savannah.. she covered her naked body with torn up sheets as fresh liquid tears spread down her cheeks... Finnick dropped his baseball bat and stumbled forward and then dashed toward Savannah who was shaking from trauma.

"Everything is going to be ok, were going to get Eric back and ill bring you guys back to Zootopia and.." Finnick started to speak fast and in denial.

"I cant.." Savannah spoke softly through her tears.

Savannah lifted the cover off and shook in terror as the large bloody and gory whole that was in her stomach which was oozing green.

"That thing.. that.. lizard he.. he" Savannah couldn't speak and all Finnick could do was wrap his arms around her and try his hardest not to break.

"I.. I just want to see my dad again" Savannah sobbed loudly.

"You will.. ill keep him alive I promise" Finnick nodded.

"Take this.." Savannah pulled out the medal that Finnick had given her the night before.

"NO! This is yours.." Finnick refused the offer.

"You said to me.. when I grow up I will pass this on to someone that is close to my heart and right now your the only one I have left Finnick.." Savannah begged.

Finnick picked up the medal and gave it a small kiss and then placed the medal into Savannah's hands and pushed them close to her chest which was starting to beat slower.

"This was for you.. not me, I will be right here" Finnick pointed to where Savannah's heart was.

"Forever, I wont need this" Finnick assured and then he hugged her tightly.

"Im going to miss you Savannah..." Finnick felt himself break and let for the second time in his life.. for a tear to slide down his face.

Soon both of them were grieving "Thank you for being the best animal ive ever known, your a good person Finnick" Savannah spoke her final words in a whisper and with that she faded in Finnick's arms with Finnick's tears falling down her back.

"DAMN IT! NO!" Finnick lifted Savannah from the bloody bed and cursed and screamed into the damned halls and rooms of the cottage.

Finnick moved slowly downstairs.. the now dead body of Savannah swinging in his arms.. he was back at stage one, in the brutal and worthless existence.. and it was all under the orders of Reagan.

Finnick barged into the armory which Eric showed him to during his training and grabbed a spear and a shovel, despite what his baseball bat meant to him his mind just left it at the base of Savannah's room where he dropped it.

He threw his golden pistol away and burned most of his supplies which he started outside.. the hot flames burned highly up into the sky as Finnick stared darkly and in sternest as he watched his old self burn away.. he then began to dig and dig he did.

For a hour all he did was dig, shoving dirt out from the earth and getting deeper and deeper struggling wildly and finally.. he finished.

He dropped Savannah into the make shift grave and covered her with the dirt he had uprooted from the earth.

He came back and retrieved his baseball and placed it at the middle of the grave to mark it.

Finnick knelled and took out the picture he had of Nick.. the only picture and strapped it firmly on the base of the baseball bat.

"Im going to avenge you kid.. im going to get my revenge on Reagan both for Nick and you, I swear it on my dark soul" Finnick swore.

With that Finnick grabbed his spear and ran as fast as he could across the world.. traveling through plains and villages he saw a carriage about to leave the main town.. using his criminal skills and small body he jumped onboard and hid within one of the crates.. Tonight is when Reagan dies.

At Joro a few hours later.

Finnick was back to where he was a few short weeks ago.. back at his state of pure rage and animalsitic driven instinct.

The carriage was stopped by a few guards along the way and anytime Finnick was given the freedom to look out at what the country had become he only saw the sights that confirmed what the poor woman had been saying.

Now that he was in the capital.. the signs were all there.. there must have been 25 riflemen in every city street.

What Finnick didn't prepare for was the degradation of the city.. he had appeared here before but was too caught up in his new life to remember but now it was scratching up on him more worse then ever.

There was no time to take in the comeplte disgrace of the city that was the capital, instead all the energy Finnick put his mind to was killing Reagan and now he saw where Reagan would be.. the castle stood proud, standing high almost a mile into the air at least three times taller then the tallest building in the city.

The people were starving.. homeless and drug addicted men and women spread across the ally ways and city streets, most "normal" people weren't even on the streets, rather the only functioning humans were the ones in uniform.

Reagan had no intention of saving humanity.. he was using all of Joro's resources for a full on frontal attack on Zootopia.

Finnick didn't spare any time and quickly jumped out of the carriage and again used his small size to avoid dedication by the military going fast across the streets and toward the castle.. he had to find some place to enter and using the stairs was out of the question as he would be found easily, Finnick traced the perimeter.. very slowly trying to avoid the solders that were around until he found a sewer that was a few blocks away that had little security unlike the heavily guarded entrance, the size was just a bit too small for a human but for him? It was perfect.

What surprised Finnick was how he felt nothing.. well that wasn't true he did feel but not a human emotional reaction, he was steady and firm and had only one goal in mind.

This was what brought Finnick to the sewers of his sworn enemy, it wasn't Nick or Savannah, though those two triggered the response, it was pure vengeance.

Finnick moved through the filth of the sewer, he heard the light tapping of the city above and surprisingly the sewer was nothing special, he finally reached what he assumed was right under the tower.. he would have to climb.

Finnick used the small tube to his advantage and wrapped his tiny body around it and started to lift himself up.. within a minute he was only a meter or so higher.. Finnick stopped, he hadn't taken a break since the early morning.. he looked up to see he had thousands of miles to go.. Finnick growled and headed higher..

Afternoon

Finnick could feel the air getting heavier to breath as he climbed, it could be his bodies way of being tired or it could just be that he was really high, Finnick assumed it was both.

Finnick hauled himself over and into a bathroom place of sorts which was majestic and had a crystal look to it.. totally different from the slums that lived below this castle.

With a calm demeanor he realized he still wasn't safe out in the open in the castle.. he looked around and saw just a minture vent and with a smile he scurried up the sink and jumped into the vent crawling his way through the vents till he could find his enemy..

Evening

Finnick crawled slowly.. his body was weak, his bones were numb but his mind was sharp on the goal.

Finally he heard it.. the loud opening of the main doors brought the sound to Finnick's ears which were a warm welcome after almost two hours of silence which brought his mental state even lower.

"FUCK YOU REAGAN!" this was a much more loud sound and this noise he could definitely tell.. it was Eric's.

Finnick didn't realize that Eric would be brought to Reagan himself.. he moved till he was in a open vent shaft that oversaw the throne room.. and there was his enemy.. the man who took everything from him.

The lizard and Hunter the men who were in the village before were in the throne room as well with Eric between them as a prisoner.

"The ultimate justice is to be sure the human race has the chance, im sorry for your family truly am" Reagan smiled wickly, the words came as a surprise but just by taking a look at Reagan, Finnick could already tell he was just playing a game. Reagan finally walked down, after Eric shouted a obscenity at him which prompted Hunter to punch Eric against the jaw making Finnick almost jump out of the vent.

Reagan reached where Eric was and moved in and whispered something into Eric's ear and without warning.. a knife was taken straight from his belt and stabbed point blank into the older man's chest sending him in shock.. blood poured down Eric and all Finnick could do was stare.. stare like he had when Nick was dead, Hold her close when Savannah faded away.. there was no more hope in the world.

Finnick shook and twitched, as Reagan finally pulled the knife out and let Eric die on the floor, soon the lizard man came forward and dragged the body away in glee.

He would kill everyone.. his very small fragile sanity was ripped into shreds and now it was time for the murder.. tonight he would masscarce Reagan right where he laid.

Kill Alpha and Kill Hunter all them would face Finnick's revenge and thus Finnick's mind snapped and now he was full savage.. nothing could stop him now.

* * *

Finnick has made it into Reagan's castle! but will he survive?! Rest in Peace Eric and Savnnah ): Will Finnick Kill Reagan? If he does where will he go afterwards? Find out next chapter! Be sure to favorite, follow and review and have a good day/night!


	7. Worthy of Damnation

**Chlaco:** Almost forgot to thank you for featuring me for the third time. Thanks for acknowledging my existence unlike some authors.

No Problem my dude :)

* * *

Fear.. that is the basic emotion of all animals, humans included and Finnick knew preciously how to use it to his advantage.

Fear was the emotion that guided all animals in their evolutionary process, fear is the key.. and with that tool he could finally rid Reagan from this Earth.

Finnick waited till the night, to gain back his strength and scout out the castle, he finally watched Reagan with at least a dozen of his wives walk into his master bedroom and now that Reagan was done he could plan his attack.

Armed with nothing but a spear, Finnick would stab his weapon deep inside the heart of Reagan and impale him into the bed, but questions remained.

What if he did not have a heart? That would make sense considering his actions, or.. wait the heart is a organ that pumps blood, Finnick wasn't thinking straight.

During the dark hours before when the guards were barely even awake Finnick thought and prayed and contemplated on his actions.. "only one more" Finnick would repeat over and over, just one more murder and he would be free, but even if all went to plan.. what if the invasion was still activated? He would of have to kill even more.

The time had come and Finnick entered into Reagan's room quietly.. the room was dark and quiet, only the murmurs from Reagan's wives who were sprawled out all over the bed.

Finnick positioned himself at the top of the bed and searched for Reagan for a minute before he found him in the middle of all of his wives.. time was of the essence, he would kill Reagan and use his small body to move out of the castle.

He closed his eyes and thought of Nick.. of all the loved ones he lost on his journey to make it where he is now.. seeing the tyrant who took it all away lay right in front of him for the taking.

He smiled.. holding his spear close he let out a ear shattering scream and jumped up.. still screaming but Reagan's eyes opened.. shocking Finnick, in a split second Reagan turned over and the room erupted into chaos and anarchy.

The women screamed and cried our Reagan's name as their naked bodies began to run out of the bed in mass, Finnick landed where Reagan had been before.. impaling his spear right through the bed.

Reagan rolled out of the bed, seeing that he might still have a chance.. Finnick ripped the spear from the bed and ran slowly between the legs of the frantic women.

"YOU KILLED HIM, REVENGE IS COMING!" Finnick barked but suddenly a loud sharp noise fired near him.. a gunshot.

Finnick stopped and hid as Reagan fired into the darkness, seeing as Reagan was shooting blankly.. Finnick ran out and chucked his spear.. Finnick watched as the spear flew through the air and grazed Reagan's cheek making him drop the gun..

"YOU RODENT!" Reagan's voice boomed through the air like the spear.. Finnick's ears drooped slightly.

The sight of a maddening Reagan taking his Bowie knife out made him freeze.. but just for a second, "AHHHHH THIS IS FOR NICK AND SAVANNAH!" Finnick screamed and jumped trying to get behind Reagan.. but he was quick and with a swipe from his hand, Reagan smacked Finnick from the air smashing him into the cabinets.

Finnick's world went into a blur as he tried to stand back up only to have the heavy boot of Reagan come crushing down on him.

"Looks like Zootopia is sending their assassins" Reagan looked down at the struggling rodent.

"Your the one who took him away!" Finnick barked the best he could but Reagan clammed down on his foot more making Finnick gasp for breath.

"Careful.. That's a bit of a tough talk for a assassin that failed" Reagan taunted.

"Just kill me then, All I want is to be with them again.. if I cant stop you someone will, someone will shoot you and end your pathetic life.. mark my words!" Finnick struggled to threat.

"No.." Reagan smiled and with a simple swipe from his knife, the object hit Finnick at the back of his head and then he felt nothing.

In Chains

Finnick awoke in a stir.. he felt like complete shit, felt drained of all his energy.. his angry and rage drained him of everything and it brought him nothing.

As he stirred awake he noticed both of his arms were chained to some wall of sorts, his body rested on a very itchy and hay like substance.

The room was pitch black making Finnick believe he might be already dead but the movement from deeper within the dungeon and a small light flooding him dispelled these thoughts.

Finnick tried to give off the best stand offish look he could muster but as soon as he saw the Reagan and Alpha walk down toward him he retreated back to his frail state.

"Lost the fight in you, looks like you lost your balls as well when you attacked Reagan here" Alpha hissed.

"Your time will come as well.." Finnick breathed heavily and looked dead center toward Alpha who rolled his eyes.

"His balls will boil soon enough" Reagan smirked.

"Why are you keeping me alive?! I just want to see Nick again.." Finnick begged.

"Jeez, considering how much you want to die im beginning to think I should spare you.. but your too pathetic to keep anyway" Reagan kicked Finnick like he was a soccer ball, smashing him against the wall.

"I cant wait to see him boil alive!" Alpha said giggling.

Finnick's eyes widened as his body pounded and ached from the pain.

"Damn it Alpha, you fucking sexual lizard.. that was supposed to be a suprise" Reagan sighed.

"Whatever rodent, your time will come in a few hours, Whoever this Nick is will burn in hell for standing in the way of our empire" Reagan smirked.

"Then I guess ill see you down there with us!" Finnick hissed.

"Touchy" Reagan laughed as he began to walk out, Alpha hit Finnick in the face hard blackening him out.

About 2 hours later

Finnick felt cold water being dropped on his face and into his lips.. his eyes, well one eye fluttered open, the other was bruised from the kick Alpha had given to him.

Finnick moved back in shock as in his vision he saw that Hunter was the one pouring water into his mouth.

"Woah there, im only here to help" Hunter explained.

Finnick huffed and snatched the water from Hunter and chugged it down.

"I cant forgive you for attacking our leader.." Hunter started as soon as Finnick downed the drink and threw the container across the room.

"Oh yeah?! Well I dont need your disapproval fool" Finnick rejected it.

"Its not that, I overheard Reagan talk about how you kept trying to kill him for someone.. I, well lets just say I can relate to it" Hunter expressed.

"I highly doubt that" Finnick doubted.

"Truth is I told Reagan I was going waterboard you to get some information from you cause hes convinced your a spy but I didint, I gave you water to drink as a token of trust, ok? Think about that girl you kept blabbering about" Hunter reached out but Finnick hissed.

"Dont ever talk about her again" Finnick threatened.

"You saw what went down, you know im not for all this.. torture and killing its for the human race I hope you understand, I do the things I do cause of that just as you do for Nick and um.. Savannah" Hunter remembered her name.

Finnick hugged his legs and laid his face in his knees and sighed.

"I know you dont want to talk to me I just wanted someone to talk to, especially since your going to be put to death in a bit and.. I just wanted to get something off my chest to talk to someone from the other side that gets it, that can understand" Hunter told.

"How would you know whats it like? What ive been through.." Finnick shot the question harshly.

Hunter smiled and sat down crossed legged on the hay floor "I used to have a love.. she was beloved, she was my angel.. but then she was taking away but the brutal war.. and all I did was stand by and watch it happen" Hunter spoke about the terrors of his past.

"The girl I did love.. her name was Jacqueline and too this day she is in my soul guiding me, her death was a reminder that I needed to take charge in my life and thats how I changed, I came from being a factory boy to a general in a few years after her death.. maybe you can change to" Hunter finished.

Finnick stopped giving him the dead eye and finally returned to a more neutral expression but he couldn't help but form a tiny smile as the story sounded very similar to his own.

"You know I have changed.. I was just like you are now, or at least.. the people you work for, I was a petty hustling criminal but in that deplorable life I found Nick and when I lost him.. I realized what I was doing was no better then the people who took him away, the same people that you worked for" Finnick glared at Hunter who kept listening.

"I know why you fight but your fighting for the wrong reason.." Hunter said.

"Yeah, murdering and raping a young girl is definably part of this grand plan ISNT IT!" Finnick screamed.

"I already told you I despised Alpha for doing what he did.. but look your in jail about to be boiled alive and im still here waiting for the invasion of Zootopia so the human race can survive, if fate is real looks like were going to be the ones in the end who will be victorious" Hunter tried to persuade Finnick.

"Im going to be honest, When I attacked Reagan last night.. it was just pure rage, I just saw him kill Eric and I.. I just lost it, became a feral animal, it was all about my hate and rage against Reagan that drove me.. not Nick or Savannah or whoever it was just blind rage and because of that I lost and.. I guess ill be dead now" Finnick said grimly.

"Yeah.. well say your final prayers, your going to be brought out to the boiling pot in a hour" Hunter stood up and retreated into the darkness of the dungeon.

In the Boiling pit

Finnick was strapped up during the mid afternoon in the public square in a contraption like device that was held above a cauldron where a oily yellowish grey like substance moved.

Finnick shook but it wasn't the death under him that he was afraid off it was where he was.. around him was by his count almost a thousand citizens and soldiers chanting obscenities and commanding for his death, keeping the crowd at bay was a squadron of soldiers which formed a circle around him about ten feet all around him and inside that circle came Reagan who was boasting of defeating him in combat.

Finnick sat idly by in his capture.. he had gone far in the space of a few months and even though it came to a end.. he was still proud, proud that he raised for the occasion and hopefully Nick was proud in him as well.

"BOIL HIM! BOIL HIM!" Finnick's thoughts and slight smile was interrupted from the chanting of the crowd which called for his death.

"YOU ALL WILL BURN IN HELL!" Finnick shouted but then laughed manically as the torment from the peasants kept going on.

Despite death being near certain.. Finnick was content, and with all the opportunity and love that Zootopia gave known of it gave him the purpose or direction needed in his life but now he had it and despite not doing his wish in killing Reagan.. he had become a changed animal.

"I guess what begins must come to a end huh?" Finnick looked up into the sky.

"Ill see you again old friend.." Finnick closed his eyes as Reagan walked up and held onto the lever that would open the ground under him and send him toward the depth of the cauldron.

He hoped Judy was doing ok with that human boytoy of hers.. and he could only prey that Zootopia knew what was coming but through all the danger and madness that plagued this world, Finnick knew he would see Nick and Savannah again.. he looked up at the clouds and could of sworn he saw both of them looking down at him waiting for him to join them.

"Im sorry Nick that I couldn't do what must have been done.." Finnick whimpered.

He looked up at saw Nick just smiling and nodding his head "Its ok pal.. you've done good, you have cared and you have changed" Nick's voice carried toward Finnick's head and with that the images of Nick and Savnnah swept from the clouds and Reagan pulled down the lever sending Finnick falling toward his boiling death, the pain was immense and indescribable, the oilly liquid wrapped around him like a vicious snake and burned through his skin and tissue.. he screamed but the liquid boiled his skin and tongue and eyes.. the overwhelming pain shocked Finnick and in a instant he was gone.. back into the darkness that was beginning to swallow the world.

Finnick floated for what seemed like a eternity... There was nothing to be remembered, or done or anything.. everything seemed like how it was supposed to be, he felt.. whole.

Finnick breathed as he moved through the clear blue skies which shined brightly in a soft spring breeze.

Finnick's feet landed on some clouds and finally his eyes opened.. Finnick could only stare... His body back on the mortal world was long gone and boiled but yet here he stood full and free.

It showed that every danger and problem life through at him he was still content and still whole.

In front of him stood Nick and Savannah, Nick had his hands in his pockets and Savannah was in her nightgown.

"Thank you Finnick.. you dont need your revenge anymore, you dont need it.. you have us, everything is going to ok now pal" Nick smiled and Finnick smiled back.

Life was over, but life has just begun.

* * *

And Thus Ends the Side Story of Finnick.. Please Fav, Follow and Review!


End file.
